Two Broken Hearts and a Face Made of Stone
by GhostDog401
Summary: The Time War that made him callused and rough He was the last, so he left in a rush He wandered a while, all on his own With two broken hearts and a face made of stone Until one day his life re-begun When he found a young blond and told her to "Run"


**Two Broken Hearts and a Face Made of Stone**

He left in a rush, couldn't wait to be on his way

Stole a TARDIS, waved good-bye and went off to play

He loved the adventure, the action that went hand in hand

His companions were brilliant, his life was just grand

Until came the day when the battle begun

The battle that ruined his life and ruined his fun

The Time War that made him callused and rough

He was the last, so he left in a rush

He wandered a while, all on his own

With two broken hearts and a face made of stone

Until one day his life re-begun

When he found a young blond and told her to "Run"

And he took her away in his stolen machine

Against monsters and aliens, they made quite a team

Until the day he glowed a brilliant gold

And for her life, his ninth body he sold

Then they were off, to the future and past

Until they realized it was too good to last

His Rose was taken and trapped far away

With unspoken words, that he'd never say

Next came Maratha, a doctor in her own right

And with her monsters and aliens to fight

Brilliant and amazing, he just couldn't see

Because he wanted Rose back so desperately

So after the year that never came

She left him alone, but she wasn't the same

A solider, a fighter, she'd seen the Earth die

Never the same, since she had said her good-bye

Donna came next, fantastic and grand

Who'd travel great places, and saved many lands

She'd promised forever, until the bitter end

And they fought all the monsters, just two best friends

Then came the day, that the planets were gone

And dragged the Doctor and Donna along

And from his handy spare hand another Doctor grew

So instead of just one, now there were two

Plus there's a big Time Lord brain crammed in Donna's skull

He made her forget, his best friend was no more

He left her on Earth, then went away on his own

With two broken hearts and a face made of stone

Alone and hard, he returned when the Master came back

The Time Lords were vanquished; the universe cut him some slack

But then came the four knocks, the ultimate foe

In pain and alone, he never wanted to go

Then came the Raggedy Doctor, with his bow-tie

And the brilliant, fantastic Ponds by his side

The Girl Who Waited and the Roman she loved

To them he ran, never getting enough

They promised forever, let's face it, all of them do

And he believed them, despite what he already knew

Then came the day, that would always come

The Ponds were swept up and then they were gone

He begged her, he pleaded, he cried telling her no

But her Roman was waiting so she had to go

He begged River to stay, but she just shook her head

And left him alone, so he retired instead

Living up on the clouds, in his box all alone

With two broken hearts and a face made of stone

He no longer helped and his smile was gone

Until a young girl, helped him find a new song

Run you clever boy and remember, her words would repeat

Until one day his Impossible Girl he would meet

The adventures they had, and the monsters they fought

The places they went and the planets they sought

Until came the day when death knocked on door

And the Doctor set sail for Trenzalore

His life was rewritten, the pain was so great

Until Clara stepped in, and sealed her own fate

Determined and stubborn, he risked all of space

That was when his secret stared him in the face

He watched the man, who was all on his own

The man with two broken hearts, and a face made of stone

**I wrote a poem. I liked the poem. I posted the poem. :D**

**I hope you guys liked it too**

**I also want to apologize to anyone who loves the Classic Who, because I have never seen it and therefore there's a bunch of New Who stuff and not a lot (next to none really) Classic stuff**

**Please Review :D**


End file.
